In Her Head
by sneakernight360
Summary: Gabpay. Sharpay had always wondered what went on in Gabriella's head. Now was her chance to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

Gabriella awoke in the morning in a hot sweat, her chest heaving. She had dreamt a pleasant dream of her girlfriend, very pleasurable, very pleasant indeed. The sexual thoughts that usually eluded the confines of Gabriella's innermost brain had escaped their secret hide-a-way and had most discreetly entered her sleep land but in dream form. Thus, awakening the brunette with a start, now not only missing her blonde sweetheart, but with an uncomfortable throb that dulled to an ache in her hormonal loins.

She sighed, and rubbed her thoughtful eyes of sleep. Sharpay had gone away on an unsuspected family vacation for their spring break, consistent of two weeks. (Actually, 10 days and a weekend). Though it was only two weeks, Sharpay's mother planned it for three, knowing full well that her children would be missing school as a result. Sharpay predicted that her mother only extended their vacation as an excuse to keep the blonde another set of days away from her girlfriend. This of course, upset the girl horribly. A surprise trip to Cannes without her consent? Tragic. The Evans mother was never particularly fond of Gabriella, which upset and confused Sharpay to an extent. Who didn't like Gabriella? Who didn't love, Gabriella? Sharpay couldn't name a single person who didn't. She could only think of one expediential but obvious reason. Gabriella, was a girl. A girl that Sharpay just happened to be smitten with.

So there they were, miles away from the person they each wanted to be with most eachother. Gabriella mentally went through the days until her beloved would arrive home. Spring break was over two days ago, so today was just another regular school day. A few more days left, and they would be reunited and it would feel so good.

Gabriella got up with a stretch, not quite ready to face the day. She missed Sharpay quite terribly and after two weeks, was very eager to see her in person again rather then on a computer monitor. The brunette went through her regular morning routine, thinking about her conversation with Sharpay the other evening on the phone... ..

"Love, do you take the bus to school?" Sharpay had randomly questioned. There was a short pause on the other end. "Pay..your, my ride to school. Remember ?" Gabriella laughed at the obliviousness of their discussion. A smile came across Sharpay's face as she imaged Gabriella's nose scrunched up in an adorable manner, her flustered cheekbones, her open-mouthed smile filled with laughter. Sharpay chuckled. "I know that, I meant who's taking you to school while I'm away." Another pause. "Troy." She said simply. Now Sharpay didn't like the idea of Troy being alone with Gabriella, especially when she was out of town. Ever since Gabriella ended their relationship, Troy had been trying doubtlessly to win her back. When Sharpay replaced his position as Gabriella's object of affection, he filled the spot of being her bestfriend (with the exception of Taylor, of course). At first reaction, Troy just didn't get why their relationship had ended so suddenly. Needless to say, he was quite shocked and very disappointed. The boy still clearly loved Gabriella. He thought it must've had something to do with his constant meddling. Troy had spotted it quite early, the girl's friendship. He had seen it right away when Sharpay had started to grow very fond of Gabriella and vice versa. So, in turn, his relationship crumpled, and their's had just blossomed.

Now, Troy grabbed at the basics to get close with Gabriella, at every chance he could possibly get. With Sharpay out of town, it was his perfect window of opportunity. Gabriella had a hunch that this was exactly what Sharpay was thinking when they had conversed. She tried changing the subject. "I miss you! If you hadn't gone and left me alone, I'd see your lovely face every morning."Sharpay got at what Gabriella was trying to do. "What time does he pick you up?" Sharpay asked, ignoring her sweet ploy. Gabriella was surprised. Sharpay made no attempt at bagging on Troy. "Same time you pick me up. Why?" "Err...no reason. Just wanted to make sure Bolton wasn't stealing you away from me to sexually molest you or something. You have to be careful about these things Gabby, my love." So Gabriella spoke too soon. She couldn't blame the blonde though. In the company of Troy and the absence of Sharpay, he was just as cruel. "I really do miss you." The brunette said quietly. Sharpay immediately noticed the decline of volume in her girlfriend's voice. "Aww, Princess! You're making me feel guilty here. You know I wanted to spend my whole spring break with you. You know, that I didn't PLAN on going away. You know, I really DESPISE my close-minded mother as of late. You must know, that I miss you. I think I miss you almost as much as I love you, which is really saying something." Gabriella had smiled, feeling a little bit better..

The brunette snapped out of her flashback, remembering she had school. She checked the time to see why Troy hadn't picked her up for school yet. Usually she could tell when he got to her house from the loud roaring engine, in Troy's beat-up, old truck. But she shrugged it off since it was still substantially early, and helped herself to some breakfast. Gabriella checked her phone for messages, spotting a bundle. Some from Troy, some from Taylor. Even a few from Ryan and Chad. But none from Sharpay. She skimmed over all of thought this as unusual since she usually got a standard text message from Sharpay wishing her a good morning and or an 'I miss you' everyday. But soon, she thought nothing of it since Sharpay had talked to her sweetly the night before. But still the brunette waited, anticipating the text, her chocolate eyes glued to her cell. The brunette finally decided to wait outside for Troy, grabbing her school bag while going out the door. She locked it behind her and sat down on the front porch, eyes still attached to the glowing screen. Gabriella sighed as she realized that it probably wouldn't come. She brought her head up, looking to see and as she wondered where Troy was..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm a total newbie here, so this is my first story ever. Reviews are very greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2: Confrontation

At first glance Gabriella thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, deceiving her. She squinted, the stinging glare of the sun blocking her overall view of something…something.. A flash of ….pink, perhaps?

She slowly rose to her feet, taking steps closer to the rosy hue that hazed over her vision. There, in the paved driveway, rested Sharpay's customized pink Mustang with the blonde's initials adorned in the hood, in place of Troy's rusty white truck.. Could it possibly be?

The blonde wasn't supposed to home for at least a few more days. But there was her car. Right. There. A loud honk came from the horn, shaking Gabriella of her brief confusion.

An expensive high heel stepped out of the now open car door, bring it's pretty owner with it. Gabriella let out a breath as she started to feel the familiar feelings brew up inside of stomach. Like butterflies. A sudden rush of happiness crept up her face, leaving her grinning widely. A certain someone would soon learn that it was infectious. Smirking, the blonde closed the car door behind her before she leant up against it, smiling up at the brunette. She took her sunglasses off, placing one hand on her hip. "It's so beautiful out today…well actually, just nice. A little nippy if you asked me personally. But until my darling girlfriend stepped out the door, that is. Now, well now this day is absolutely fabulous!"

Gabriella hopped off her front steps and rushed into Sharpay's arms. The brunette slammed into the blonde as she buried herself into the blonde's neck, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Sharpay pressed her face in Gabriella's dark messy bun, deeply inhaling the other girl's intoxicating scent. She had her hand firmly grasping the small of Gabriella's back, bringing her girlfriend in close. The fingers of her other hand were threaded through the loose strands of the brunette's hair, stroking her scalp.

"Your not supposed to be here." Gabriella mumbled softly into the nape of Sharpay's neck, after a while of comfortable silence. "I missed you too much, princess. How could I possibly have fun in Cannes without you? That's like trying to tell me that pink isn't a color anymore, it cant be done." Sharpay replied, running her fingers down Gabriella's smooth cheek. She moved a strand of black silkiness away from the brunette's eyes, wanting to get a proper look at the exceptional face and sweet chocolate eyes she hadn't seen in what felt like months. Sharpay bowed her head low towards the other girl, leaning close enough so that their noses touched. Gabriella closed in what little space they had left between them, pressing her lips firmly with Sharpay's. Their lips caressed the other's slowly and sensually. It was gentle yet warm, and very loving. Gabriella felt her cheeks heat up as she enjoyed Sharpay's delicate touch. After a few more sweet kisses, Sharpay nuzzled Gabriella's neck affectionately, making the brunette giggle.

"So I'm guessing you're my ride to school?" Gabriella questioned, never leaving her arms from around Sharpay's sides. "You would guess correct, my dear. I sent the Head Basketball Robot off to school, he'd needn't concern himself with you. After all, that job is already taken." Gabriella's expression was joyous as kissed Sharpay's cheek and made her way to the passenger seat of the pink Mustang. The blonde grinned a silly grin at the peck she'd just received. She lived for little moments like that. Making Gabriella happy.

Sharpay put her sunglasses on as she got into her car to start it. She revved the engine and adjusted the rearview mirror as she coyly watched Gabriella through it, admiring the lovely girl that belonged to her. As the car made it's way out of the driveway, Gabriella looked at Sharpay with curious eyes. "Pay?" she asked, after a few minutes on the road. "Yes, Princess?" "Is…is your moth- is Ryan home too?" Sharpay stayed quiet for a minute before answering, her face contorted into a grimace like frown. There was an empty silence. The she busted out, filling the quiet with here jarring words.

"No. He wanted to stay with mother, and take in the sights. I'm sure she doesn't mind that she has her little "Ducky" with her though. Sharpay's voice was hard and her every word dripped with poison. She went on. "Then she tried to stop me when I wanted to go home. You wouldn't have believed the..the argument, we got into Gabby. What does she even need me, want me there for, anway? Fucking 'Family Bonding Time'? Pssh, if she wants to bond, maybe she can try to fucking make the damn effort to actually come home less then five times a year! Not that I'm complaining or anything. It just means more time dedicated for myself, and my life. And my life is my love, that's you Gabby. And me being an award-winning Broadway star. Everyone who's anyone, knows that of course. But does she honestly expect me to even PRETEND to like her? At the very least, I'm civil. We've never been on the very best of terms, mother and I. But am I really supposed to drop everything when she comes back from her damn "business" trips? She can not, will not, tell me what to fucking do! I cannot believe that she.. What she fucking said! ..she's so damn…ugh…luckily, Daddy was there, or things would've gotten really…..sigh….ugly."

Gabriella noticed how Sharpay had paused to answer her question, and again when she searched for the right word to call the situation between her and her mother. There was a brief yet tension-filled silence in the car after that, except for the click of Sharpay's teeth, who started to clench and unclench her jaw. Gabriella looked straight ahead, watching her girlfriend in the corner of her eye. The blonde had taken her sunglasses off harshly after her ramble, mildly cracking the rim of her lens. The brunette felt guilt rack up inside her brain. Guilt, for bringing up a sore subject (Sharpay's mother) and now upsetting her blonde companion. Gabriella was always nice and respectful when around Sharpay's mother. She brought out her very best manners like always, but the Evan's mother was stone cold, making Gabriella think that the older she-Evans was indeed the first and true Ice Queen. That was exactly why Gabriella never hung around much when Sharpay's mother was present. She would never admit to her girlfriend but the brunette was quite afraid of the blonde's Mother Dearest and that's what ticked Sharpay off.

Gabriella twisted in her seat, sorry she brought up the topic of conversation at all. After some more clicks of Sharpay's teeth, Gabriella leaned over and placed one hand on the blonde's knee, searching her girlfriend's eyes for any signal of annoyance. Sharpay, noticing Gabriella's cautious hesitance, sighed at her own rude behavior. Without taking her eyes off the road she tenderly took Gabriella's fingers in her own and slowly brought them up to her lips, gently kissing them while rubbing the pad of her thumb over the other girl's knuckles.

Once the brunette was sure her girlfriend was okay, she spoke up. "I'm sorry." Gabriella said. Sharpay stopped the car, finally arriving in the school parking lot. She killed the engine and shifted in her seat, flinging the seatbelt off her body. "Why in the world would you need to be sorry, Gabriella? You're certainly not at fault here, my inconsiderate, condescending, narrow-minded, devil of a mother is! I love you. I always will. If I had to be given a choice, a chance! To choose between you or the woman who gave birth to me, the woman I've known all my life, I'm damn sure I'd choose you. In a blink of an eye. I love you, Gabby. So much. I stopped loving that conniving bitch along time ago."

Sharpay exhaled sharply, squeezing Gabriella's hand tight. She took low, fast breaths as she stared fuming, straight ahead. Sharpay then abruptly opened the car door to step out, slamming it shut harshly behind her, momentarily forgetting that Gabriella was still inside. The worried brunette flinched at the door's rough impact to the car.

She slid out, quickly making her way toward the blonde. Gabriella maneuvered herself to one side of Sharpay, who started to rapidly pace back and forth on the white lines of the parking spot her car currently resided in. Gabriella waited a few strides, sure her girlfriend had dissolved some of her agitation in the first few paces, until she stepped into Sharpy's raging path. The blonde immediately stopped no less then a fraction away from the brunette, her breathing ragged and her fists clenched.

Why did she have to be so mad right now? Her mother just infuriated her so much. Gabriella locked her dark eyes with Sharpay. They silently started to calm the angered girl down, with a simple but determined gaze. Sharpay exhaled again and Gabriella stood to her full height and kissed the girl's forehead, while slipping her arms around Sharpay's neck. In return the blonde grasped a tight hold around Gabriella's petite waist, pushing their bodies against each other as close as physically possible. The blonde closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against the brunette's, taking in all of what was Gabriella. "Better?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay merely nodded her approval.

"What ever the argument was about, you can talk to me about it when you're ready, okay? I don't want you bottling this up baby. I want you to vent, to express your feelings. Trust me, you'll feel much better. But until then, I just have one simple request Pay. Don't be mad and hold a grudge all day. When your smiling, and happy, it makes me happy. After all, this is your first day back and I want it to be a good one. For you, for me, for us. No negativity today, are we clear?" Gabriella whispered all of this into Sharpay's ear, feeling the other girl curtly nod again over her shoulder. The blonde felt Gabriella's hot breath against her ear, the other girl's lips lingered on her skin seductively. Sharpay gulped. The brunette leant back, staring the blonde in the eyes. She kissed Sharpay's cheek again, remembering her girlfriend's declaration of love to her earlier. "By the way…I love you too, Pay." Gabriella said softly. She then lead the blonde towards the school, winding both her arms around Sharpay. The blonde swung her arm over Gabriella's shoulders protectively, thankful for her girlfriend.

Review. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Are you guys even reading? this? Review? Please?

Chapter 3: Locker Admiration

They made their way towards Gabriella's locker. Sharpay hoped they would get some time alone together since the girls got to school early. Before, Sharpay used to be one of the last people to get to school, firmly initiating the fashionably late concept. But eversince Gabriella became her girlfriend, she had improved some of her habits. Since then, she woke up earlier then before, eager to see her girl's smiling face in the morning. Sharpay had always wondered why Gabriella always did things so early, and when she asked, the brunette just replied back saying that she liked to take her time and didn't want to start off the day rushed. Once Sharpay heard her answer, she couldn't agree more.

The couple got to Gabriella's locker. The brunette spun her combination in, opening the locker door soundlessly with ease. She immediately started to juggle papers and text books while Sharpay stood close by, watching her girlfriend's every move. She loved to watch Gabriella. The things she did weren't like how other people usually did them. It wasn't clumsy or careless. The way she moved was graceful, fluidly almost.

Sharpay slipped her arms around Gabriella, hugging her from behind. She placed her hands on the other girl's stomach, pushing her own body up against the brunette's. Her grip was loose though, as to not disturb Gabriella's movements. Sharpay instead, rested her chin in the nape of Gabriella's shoulder. She inhaled deeply, her nose caught in Gabriella's fragrant bun of brunette tresses. She smiled inwardly and closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness she had with her girlfriend. Sharpay savored the brunette's scent, wondering how much richer she could possibly get if she took Gabriella's scent and bottled it. Probably alot. Another inhale. But then again she'd wouldn't take to the liking of sharing this ravishing formula either. She opened her eyes to Gabriella's snort of dissatisfaction.

The blonde peaked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend reading an old note that must've slipped out of one of her textbooks. It was a flimsy piece of notebook paper signed from Troy in his messy scrawl. Sharpay curiously scanned it for a few seconds before she glowered. It was a poorly executed dumb blonde joke, probably a two-hitter for Troy. His attempt to come off as witty and to most likely lessen Sharpay's character as a blonde. Before Sharpay could take a second look at it, Gabriella had all ready crumpled it into a tight ball in her fist. The blonde peered over the brunette's shoulder studying the other girl's face, noting her raised eyebrow and unamused face. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she threw it into a nearby wastebin. The brunette flickered her eyes in Sharpay's direction, almost catching the blonde sneaking a peek. Sharpay blushed before she quickly averted her gaze to the pictures tacked up in the inside of her locker door, pretending to busily look them up and down.

The blonde felt her girlfriend's stomach decompress a bit under her hands. Gabriella must've not noticed Sharpay's over-the-shoulder snooping for she had let out a sigh of relief, like she was holding in her breath. Sharpay smirked, getting an idea of Gabriella's thinking. She must've thought that if she threw away the note quick enough, before the blonde could take a proper look at it, it wouldn't cause certain problems. As in, Sharpay wouldn't start to blab about how stupid Troy was, thus darkening her mood. Then, probably, hiding Gabriella from him from the duration of the week. Luckily, the blonde didn't comment on it, appreciating Gabriella's caring actions. But a few moments later, Sharpay couldn't resist, so she leant close to her girlfriend's ear whispering a "thank you" into it. Gabriella looked confused at first, wondering why Sharpay was thanking her. Then her eyes widend in realization and her face took on a sheepish grin, upon her cheeks were a deep scarlet blush.

Sharpay chuckled, tightening her grip on Gabriella. "You're too cute." She muffled into the back of the brunette's neck."What are you looking over my shoulder for?" Gabriella questioned, eyeing the blonde. Sharpay pretended not to hear, still looking at Gabriella's small collection of pictures. They were mostly pictures of Gabriella's loved ones. Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella and herself. Sharpay smiled smugly, satisfied with the amount of pictures of her and Gabriella together. She didn't stay like that for long though, spotting a photo of her girlfriend with Troy. It was a picture of them side by side, one friendly arm hooked around eachother's waist. Sharpay assumed it was one of those funny-faced pictures, noting Gabriella's crossed eyes and her pink tounge protruding out of her lips. While Gabriella looked into the camera, Troy paid no attention for he had his head turned, gazing at her with a goofy grin on his face. His large hand that wrapped around Gabriella was too low for Sharpay's taste.

She studied the picture, noticing that it was recent. It was probably photographed while she was away for break. Sharpay peered at it some more before she took her thumb and firmly pressed it against Troy's head, sliding it over his mug. She then peeled her thumb off, smirking now at the large thumbprint she laid on his turned face. Sharpay laughed silently, looking at the now 'improved picture.' She was still enjoying herself when Gabriella tried to reached up high to grab a small book from the top shelf of her locker. Sharpay didn't want the black-haired beauty to strain herself. She was just about to lift Gabriella up in her arms to retrieve the book, when a big muscular arm quickly grabbed it and presented it in it's large hand to the brunette.

"Thanks, Troy." Gabriella smiled kindly as she plucked the book from his hands and tucked it safely into her bag. Troy smiled eagerly, happy he could help her out. "What, no hug? No kiss on the cheek? Not even a little love for your favorite wildcat?" Troy questioned. He had his arms outstretched, readily waiting for Gabriella's small frame to enter it. Sharpay look at him tiredly as she raised an eyebrow, bored with his futile attempts to get ahold of HER chocolate-eyed girl. The blonde stood her ground and stiffled a yawn, once more tightening her embrace. Gabriella tilted her head back and placed her hands on top of Sharpay's giggling as she did so. "Sorry, Troy. Doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere, anytime soon." Troy narrowed his eyes down at the blonde, switching his gaze to her grip on the brunette. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"That's cool, whatever. I just wanted to see you Gabs, since you know, I couldn't pick your gorgeous butt up this morning." Troy slipped her a cheeky smile and a wink as Gabriella giggled nicely again. He glanced once more at the blonde. Sharpay looked annoyed. She didn't like the flirting that was going on between the two. Actually, just Troy. Gabriella was just a naturally sweet girl, Sharpay knew that. Troy was the one that bothered her, and he wasn't even talking to her. No welcome back, (not like she expected one from him, or wanted it for that matter) not even a simple 'hi'. Sharpay looked on disgusted at his actions when he was near Gabriella. He acted as if she weren't even there! But then again, Sharpay did quite the exact, when Troy and Gabriella once were.

Not wanting to think anymore, she closed her eyes and pressed her face against the area between Gabriella's shoulder blades, feeling her tense muscles relax. She made a mental note to give her girlfriend a backrub later, knowing she needed it. Sharpay soon snapped out of her thoughts, hearing more voices. While the blonde was consumed in her own head, the school had begun to fill up with the noise of high school students. Not a second later, the gang had arrived, happily surrounding Gabriella's locker. All looked towards the couple, everyone annoyed by Sharpay's introverted behavior and her hogging of Gabriella on her first day back. The blonde looked gave off a very strong I-Don't-Care attitude, never trying to be pleasent with Gabriella's troop of loyal friends. Taylor rolled her eyes, disliking the fact that Sharpay thought she owned the place, and Gabriella. Chad smirked at their spoon-like position, Sharpay's pelvic area pushed up against Gabriella's butt. He wiggled his eyebrows at Zeke and Jason suggestively, just to be slapped in the bicep by a stern looking Taylor. Kelsi just smiled, happy for the adorably content, reunited couple.

Gabriella finally closed the locker door shut, turning around in Sharpay's arms. She hardly even noticed the group surrounding her locker. The brunette put her bag down, looking up at Sharpay with a cute grin. She hooked her fingers through the belt loops of the blonde's jeans, pushing her closer. The wisps of Gabriella's bangs tickled just under Sharpay's nose, making her laugh. Gabriella leant her head forward, kissing just below the base of Sharpay's neck. The brunette seemed overcome with joy, happy to be back in Sharpay's arms. Gabriella precariously put her lips close enough to Sharpay's, that it would've looked like they were kissing if seen by a curious bystander. Though as if on cue, the ringing of the bell stopped the initiation of the kiss entirely. Gabriella pulled back suddenly, smiling playfully at Sharpay's pout, with a twinkle in her eye. The blonde muttered something about Gabriella being a tease, but she willingly let the girl interlace their fingers together to drag her off to their first period.

A/N: Next chapter out reeeeeeeally soon if you guys could review so I know at least some of you are liking the story enough that it could continue. I already have it written out, just need to publish it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hot Mess

In Sharpay's opinion, first period went by too, too quickly. Even Ms. Darbus' droned speech of the Cannes Film Festival as a great tribute to the Arts was somewhat a fast blur. The blonde wondered what the drama teacher would've said instead, if she hadn't mention the location of spring break refudge she had been pulled off to when she welcomed one of her favorite pupils back. She wondered even more why all of the two classes she had with Gabriella always went by so fast like that. Sharpay didn't even sit next to Gabriella in their first class (Homeroom, which in Sharpay's opinion, didn't even count.)

Before she knew it, the bell had startled her from her circulating thoughts again, leaving her clutching at her chest. She stood up straight, hoping no one had noticed her mini heart attack. She calmly brushed particles of non-dust off her shoulders, while taking a deep breath. The blonde gathered her books and her handbag together, taking long strides to the back of the classroom where Gabriella was placed. When the blonde reached her empty seat, she was puzzled to find no brunette beauty. Then she remembered that this semester, Gabriella happened to be taking AP Calculus classes with the strictest teacher in East High. He frowned upon tardiness and the lack of discipline that he had to reinforce in his classes. It didn't help that he made students arrive to his advanced classes early to do difficult trigonometry excercises to warm-up for the element of torture he called a lesson. It also didn't help that his class was all the way across to the opposite side of the campus. Sharpay worried about her. The beautiful braniac simply worked too hard.

She sighed, as she walked out of the class with her brain wrapped around nothing but visions of her girlfriend. With no intention of focusing on her next few hours of learning, she got ready for her Gabriella-less classes, impatiently waiting on lunchtime until she would see her beloved.

Gabriella and Sharpay-

If the lunch bell was a starting shotgun that had just shot a blank, students hurriedly rushed to the cafeteria in a daily race of hunger, vying to win the trophy case prize of limited supplied pepperoni pizza. The hallways were scattered with teenagers like hoards of angry buffalo. Sharpay pressed against her locker, watching in bewilderment at the high-schoolers mad dash to grade B garbage. She waited until the crowd had thinned out a bit to the students who lagged behind. At least they had some dignity, the decency not to get risked being trampled over by just for some bland, room-temperature, proccessed cheese, sauce, and artificial sliced dry meat on a slice of doughy crust.

She gave out a sigh of relief, immediately grinning ear to ear after spotting the girl she was seeking. Just as Gabriella was about to enter through the cafteria's double doors, Sharpay quickly intercepeted her way, engulfing the brunette in her arms. Gabriella squealed with delight, looping her arms around the blonde's midsection. "How was your day, beautiful?" Sharpay mumbled into Gabriella's hair. The brunette pressed the side of her face against the area where Sharpay's lower neck and her collar bone met, yawning slowly as she did so before answering. "A little tiring, that's all." She whispered softly against the blonde's smooth skin. Sharpay watched Gabriella's eyelids flutter, fighting to stay open. Her eyelashes rubbed the blonde's collar bone with feather-light strokes. They finally closed. She supported most of the brunette's weight, letting her girlfriend's small frame lean on her. Sharpay was puzzled. What Gabriella told her had been such an understatement. The girl was exhausted!

Sharpay started to rub Gabriella's back soothingly, making the brunette moan appreciatively. "Now you and I both know princess, that you're clearly just a little more then tired. Now tell me the real reason why your about to fall alseep in my arms, right now, standing up right, in the school's hallway no less. Gabriella took a drowzy moment to answer, her voice barely above a whisper. "Well, my new AP Calc teacher? He said he wanted the blood circulating in our brains, so our focus would be sharp, or something along the lines of that. Apparently our class did a lousy job of test taking yesterday. He said that if our blood were flowing more sufficiently in our head, we'd would've had a higher percentile in the class average on the test.. So of course, we ran a couple of laps out on the track. No big deal." Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how much laps did you run, baby?" "Oh, you know Pay, just enough to get our brain's focused extra sharp.." The brunette's eyes were still locked shut by exhaustion. "Gabby. How. Many?" "Um...three." Sharpay took in her girlfriend's flustered cheeks and weak stance.

Gabriella was not only extremely intelligent, but her physical performance was nothing to laugh at either. She knew that the brunette could run three laps or for three minutes easy, no sweat. But she just looked so strained. "Really? Just three?" Gabriella looked down, avoiding Sharpay's hazel eyes. "Yeah, just the three." "Three. LAPS. Right?" Gabriella hesitated, before she shook her head ever so slighty, it looked like she had just flinched. Sharpay assumed this meant no. She racked her brain in confusion until it came to her.

"Wait..if you didn't run three laps...then...three...three MILES?" "It wasn't that bad." Gabriella answered quickly. "Gabby! That's twelve fucking laps! That's a whole class period! That wasn't motivation for crappy test scores, that's called punishment." "Pay, look. You make it sound like we did military drills or something of the sort. It truly wasn't that bad." Gabriella insisted. "Just, just forget I told you about it at all, okay? Today's been a bit draining on me, that's it. It's only been a little rough, but..but now that I'm safe in your arms, I feel much better then before." "But Princess.." Sharpay began, just to be interrupted. ". Pay, just drop it, seriously. I mean it. I know you care about me but..this isn't your business. Got it?" Gabriella looked sternly at Sharpay. It wasn't a question, it was an order. The blonde bit her tongue, feeling fustrated and defeated. She nodded obediently, letting only Gabriella ever talk to her like this. Only because she loved Gabriella with every fiber of her being. If in that situation anyone else had been in Gabriella's place.. well, they wouldn't be talking right now, now would they?

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, thankfully beaming at her girlfriend with tired, half-closed eyes. Her matted down, bun had strands construed all over her head, messier then it had looked earlier. One of the short sleeves of Gabriella's top had slipped below her shoulder, and the top had hung carelessly overher now wrinkled skirt, usually neatly tucked in. The v-neck cut showed a slip of her lacy bra. Gabriella's now heavy bag bulged with books and papers, as it was slung over Gabriella's shoulder, making her lean forward enough to give her a small hunch. This exposed more of the girl's chest. To Sharpay, the girl still looked naturally beautiful. She was half decent at the moment and was still all the more lovely then most of the dolled-up kids at school. For a mess, the brunette was definately a hot one. Funny how that was exactly how Sharpay felt at the moment, too. Not to mention bothered. Sharpay's nose twitched at Gabriella's delicious scent that wafted invitingly up into her nostrils. She started to feel like she was starving. Hungry for a taste of Gabriella. A quick scenario appeared in her head where the blonde pushed Gabriella violently up against the lockers, ravaging her exquisite body. She was about to go through with it too, but then decided against it, not wanting to make her crankier then she already was.

Sharpay snapped out of her thoughts, hearing her girlfriend call her name. She looked down the hall to see Gabriella's head sticking out of a door, waving Sharpay to come. The blonde broke into a stride, reminding herself, forcing. Herself to stop spacing out so much. To befair, that was the only thing she could do when her mother would drone on and on about how dismantled her life was. She'd just have to picture the brunette bombshell and boom! Minutes became hours in Sharpay's favorite place, the dream land of Gabriella, where Sharpay ruled as queen...She was just a few steps away from the doorway when she was yanked inside. The moment Sharpay got in Gabriella crushed her soft lips to the blonde's, expressing her hidden eagerness and want. It was like the brunette had read the blonde's mind. Sharpay knew Gabriella was extremely smart but sometimes, the girl left her utterly astounded. Or just maybe.. the sly brunette just wanted to change the topic of conversation from her demonic calculus teacher...

Gabriella shut the door behind her, feeling Sharpay push her up against it once it was closed. They finally broke the long and passionate kiss to force some oxygen into their lungs. The brunette closed her eyes and tried breathing in deeply. Sharpay had pinned her against the door as she rocked her hips into Gabriella, eliciting a moan that soon became trapped in between their kisses. Sharpay brought her knee up as she started grinding it repeatedly between Gabriella's thighs. One of her hands cupped the other girl's head, as to not cause discomfort since she was pressed firmly against the hard wooden surface of the door. Sharpay's other hand had grabbed the back of Gabriella's thigh, squeezing it roughly. She plunged her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, probing every warm crevice within. The blonde wound her fingers into the brunette's stray locks, starting to gently pull Gabriella's head back to a tilt. Sharpay peppered the delicious skin of Gabriella's neck with tingling kisses, gravitating her lips downward. She nibbled at the skin that stretched across the brunette's shoulder, feeling Gabriella's heaving chest expand in and out against her own. Gabriella felt a gush of liquid heat spread all over her body until it ended in between her long legs as Sharpay crept her hand that gripped the back of the girl's thigh towards her inner leg. The brunette whimpered innocently, sending the blonde into a crazed frenzy.

Sharpay quickly hoisted Gabriella up in her hands after she felt the girl drape her arms around the blonde's neck. She knew that Gabriella was getting edgy from being unbearably pressed up between herself and the door. Without taking her lips off of Gabriella's, she instructed her feet to walk toward the broad and empty teacher's desk in the front of the classroom. She lightly perched Gabriella on the nearest corner of it, never breaking the breathtaking lip lock. Sharpay stepped in between Gabriella's legs, pushing her close enough so that the brunette's pulsing mound rubbed against Sharpay's hard button and rough zipper on her denim jeans. They were lusting over eachother all day. The blonde pushed her face into Gabriella's cleaveage, feeling even more deeply aroused by the soft and supple skin that was there. She sucked angerly at the slopes of her girlfriend's breasts, working desperately to leave a love mark. The brunette moaned her desire into Sharpay's golden locks, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist to press her closer to her heat. Sharpay's hands slipped under fabric, scorched by the hot skin of the brunette's back. The blonde's hands fumbled awkwardly underneath Gabriella's top, causing her to grow iritated. She dragged her manicured fingernails harshly down the brunette's back, eliciting another infactuating whimper from Gabriella's soft lipped mouth. Sharpay's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She always went ballistic like this, hearing the innocent girl's tantilizing whimpers.

The blonde growled and was ready to attack Gabriella with a brute force, before a familiarly loud sound emitted from Sharpay's torso. They stopped for a moment, both gazing down. Gabriella giggled when a pink blush creeped up to the blonde's tan cheeks, heating her face. The brunette placed her hand on Sharpay's stomach. "Your hungry." She whispered. Her stomach grew louder this time, and Sharpay sighed in fustration as she pressed her nose into her girlfriend's lusciously long locks. "Yeah, but I'm not quite exactly craving food." She muttered annoyed. Gabriella grinned as she hopped off the desk. She fixed her skirt and adjusted her bun of curls, as if their sexual endeavor had not happened at all. Sharpay, clearly disappointed, slipped her arm around the girl to pull her into her front. _'Do you not want me as much as I want you?'_ She thought. Gabriella noticed her girlfriend's confused eyes as she locked her fingers around Sharpay's neck. Gabriella smiled, answering the blonde's silent question. "Pay, I've been craving you desperately for weeks. I've been imagining your lips on mine..in my hair..on my neck..my chest..my _entire_ body. After that little session, I think I can wait just a little bit longer."

The brunette slipped her fingers in the blonde's as Sharpay relunctantly let Gabriella lead them to the cafeteria..

A/N: Pretty please, review review! So that this story, will ensue!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Happy Camper

When they arrived, it was mostly cleared out except for a few cliques hanging around. Everyone else must've been laying around outside on the freshly-cut grass of the new soccer field. It was the place to be, the new hangout spot for freshmen and seniors alike. Troy spotted them from the group table and waved Gabriella over, but she smiled apologetically and politely declined as she shook her head. Instead, she told Sharpay to find a private table for them while she got lunch. Sharpay chose the table she regularly sat at, glad that Ryan was out of town. Not that it made a difference really, since she usually ignored him and focused all her attention on her girlfriend. She climbed the stairs, feeling slightly uncomfortable with damp panties and a tension inbetween her legs that never was relieved. She hoped she could fix that soon, or her head would be on her crotch all day.

Before sitting down, the blonde took in the sight below, as she leaned on the railing for some support. Looking down below, she watched as Gabriella's friends conversed with eachother, making gestures with their hands as they talked animatedly. Everyone had their focus directed to Chad, who attempted to balance several lunch trays on his mess of curls. His attempt would fail any moment now and soon, the sticky residue of chocolate milk, tomato sauce, and cheese would reside all over his wild Afro. A grand show indeed, but only one was turned away from the silliness of it all.

Troy.

His full attention was directed to the lunch line counter across the cafeteria. In front of that counter was the petite frame of a small brunette, leaning over it enough so that her backside stuck out curvaceously. She was peering over the glass to see the food behind it, looking over the lunch's menu. When Gabriella leaned obscenely closer and pointed out her meal option to the lunch lady, she could see Troy simultaneously tilt his head back. His eyes were glued to her butt and the back of her long legs and thighs.

Sharpay scoffed angerly. He was checking Gabriella out! She looked on, bemused at his awed expression. His scruffy bangs stuck to his damp forehead, his eyes unblinking. Sharpay could see him slowly lick his lips, leaning himself back to get a better view of her girlfriend's ass. She was livid. If Sharpay could go down there and shut his mouth close to keep him from drooling, she would've most likely shattered his jaw.

He leant back even more now, almost in a matrix-like position except for a small bench underneath him. Troy kept his large hands in his lap, most likely covering up an erected male part of his body. Sharpay smirked deviously, before she cleared her throat and gave out a shout loud and clear. "PRINCESS!" Soon after the word had left her lips Troy jerked and toppled backwards on his tilting seat, arms flailing as he crashed to the ground with a grunt.

Everybody looked at him and up towards Sharpay, wondering what was going on around them. She blew an airy kiss to Gabriella, who had turned to see what the commotion was about. Troy quickly scrambled to his feet as he grabbed for his gym bag to cover up his eager "friend." He glared up at Sharpay, as she smiled wickedly back at him.

"Uh, I'm gonna head to the gym...shoot some free throws..er, yeah." Troy mumbled as he made a quick exit out the cafeteria doors. "Toodles!" Sharpay cried out as she waved her fingers up and down.

Gabriella eyed the blonde at the bottom of the steps as she balanced a tray of food and textbooks in her arms. As the brunette made her way up the steps, Sharpay met her halfway to help her girlfriend with the load she was cradling. At last they both sat down at the table for a long awaited meal. Gabriella had chosen wisely.

"Well, I hope you find this selection to your liking, Pay-pay. Your loving girlfriend painstakingly hand-picked a grilled chicken salad with cherry tomatoes splashed on with italian vinagerette. Just an extra oomph, since you know I disapprove of those plain, puny and pathetic excuses you call a 'salad.' I also mixed a classic iced Arnold Palmer, mostly iced tea with a quarter of lemonade. Just the way you like it. Last but not least, for dessert, a hot fudge brownie drenched, in warm chocolate syrup. And to polish it off, the last carton of extra creamy, Strawberry milk." Gabriella exhaled, and smiled.

Sharpay with her mouth already full of grilled chicken and cherry tomato, let out a muffled thank you. Gabriella giggled at Sharpay's chipmunk-like expression, her mouth was stuffed enough so that her cheeks ballooned. The brunette cupped her hand around one of Sharpay's round cheeks adoringly, looking at her with bright brown eyes. She giggled once more before she pulled out a small book and began to read. Sharpay swallowed and looked at her girlfriend. "Aren't you hungry?" she questioned curiously. Without looking away from her book, Gabriella replied, "Nah, I'm not really in an eating mood." Sharpay nodded as she continued to munch on her lunch. A blanket of quiet ease fell on the two, except for Sharpay's chewing and Gabriella's turning of pages.

After a little while Sharpay picked up her carton of milk to taste only to discover it wasn't cold. She wiped her milk mustache away with and grimaced. Gabriella raised an eyebrow at Sharpay. "What?" Sharpay made another face. "It's warm." Gabriella sighed and shook her head at the blonde. "Well I could've gotten you a cold carton if you hadn't screamed for me.. What did you need, anyway?."

Sharpay attacked her brownie to keep her mouth full enough so she wouldn't be able to answer the question. "Blow me a kiss, that's it?" Gabriella said as she smirked and leant close. Sharpay nodded vigorously. The brunette leant closer, close enough so that her lips pressed against the blonde's ear. "Or maybe...give a scare to Troy, perhaps?" Sharpay started to choke on her thick brownie. She coughed and hacked until Gabriella handed the strawberry milk to her. The blonde chugged it down enough so she could clear her sticky throat. The brunette shook her head disapprovingly.

"I thought that I had made it clear this morning when I said for you to behave, Sharpay!" The blonde stomped her foot. "But he was checking you out Gabby! How could I not, do something? Did you see, the tent he pitched? Obviously, Troy was one happy camper." Gabriella frowned at Sharpay and shook her head. She got back to her book without another word or glance to her girlfriend.

The blonde pushed her lunch tray away and scooted closer to the brunette as she started to apologized wordlessly with her actions. Sharpay wrapped one arm snug around Gabriella's waist and pushed their bodies close, side by side. The blonde kissed her naked shoulder lightly as she moved up slowly.

Her lips were hot as she traced her tongue upon the sensitive skin of Gabriella's neck. Her eyes filled with an apologeticness about them as she butted her lip out to show Gabriella how sorry she was. Sharpay nudged the brunette's throat with her nose profusively, but softly. A giggle spilled from Gabriella's lips in a matter of seconds and that was then, that Sharpay knew she was foregiven. "I won't bother Bolton again. I promise." Sharpay mumbled against Gabriella's throat. The brunette sighed and turned her neck to rest her nose in the blonde's mane. "What am I gonna do with you?" She whispered with her eyes closed.

A/N: Boy...what I have in store for you guys..I mean. Gabriella and Sharpay. ;D REVIEW3


End file.
